My Malevolent Wish
by xXRozettaXx
Summary: Four heroes. Four destinies. Four temptations. Four dearest treasures they are about to lose. Lured into the deadly game by great evil. A game, where their desires threaten to destroy not only the Mushroom Kingdom, but the very universe. But who will outsmart the competition and get a chance to fulfill their deepest and most sinister wish? [Chapter 1 is up!] (T-rating to be safe)
1. ---

**'_Malevolent - __having or showing a wish to do evil to others.' - Google Translate definition of 'malevolent'._**

**The definition certainly fits with our story, isn't it?**

**COMING SOON**


	2. My Favourite Story

_**My Malevolent Wish**_

_**Part 1**_

**Chapter 1:**

**My Favorite Story**

**_'_**_**Malevolent –**_

_**having or showing a wish to do evil to others.'**_

I slowly opened the door to take a sneak peek at all troublemakers in the bedroom. I put the candle on one of the shelves around the room and the whole room became lighter and more warm and welcoming to its elderly visitor.

All Toads were fast asleep, snoring and softly talking or drooling on their pillows. I don't know how you would've interpreted it, but it looked really cute! I noticed that one of them even fell from its little bed during the night! Its head was resting on the carpet while the little legs were positioned against the bed. I quickly came up to the child and heaved him up onto the bed. Then I cautiously slid the covers on the little Toad while he was sucking his finger. I decided that it was time to return to my cup of mushroom tea and I took the candle into my hands. I was nearing the door but when I gripped the handle, I heard a little sniff come from somewhere in the back of the room. I turned around, but there was nothing than dark outlines of little beds scattered across the room and bookshelves pinned to the walls. I carefully sneaked up next to the last set of beds. I looked at both, and noticed that one of them was empty. I gradually crouched over to the other side of the bed where a girl Toad was sitting and looking into the window on the wall opposite her. I noticed she was quite sad, and without a word, I sat down next to her in the same position. I sighed out of boredom, which unexpectedly resulted in her jumping from surprise and almost hitting her bottom on one of the bed sides. Then she looked at me unbelievably before saying, "Oh, it's you Miss! I'm sorry I-"

But I waved her explanation off before she could clarify and she stopped.

"Missy, I'm not 'Miss'."

She blushed, shook her head and said "I'm sorry. You're Grammy Mush, isn't it?"

When I heard the answer, I smiled at her and ruffled her pink cap.

"Yes I am, Lovely. And you are one of the new ones here, I presume?"

She nodded.

"Yes. I am Toadaria. 'One of the new ones'. And you are the boss of this place, I assume?", she smiled.

"Yes, I am the boss of this place!", I said courageously and made a superhero pose which made her giggle. I ran out of subjects to ask, since I'd rather not ask her about her past. Children here are all without family, and without home. I didn't like to make people cry at their first day here (since they probably already cried puddles) so I asked her the obvious question that was troubling me.

"Well, young Toadette, why are you here, all by yourself? You should be sleepin' with the rest of the lads and girls!"

She looked up, and I could see that her grin changed into a frown. She was looking at the stars, probably thinking about her loss.

"Well, it's just that…", she trailed off and averted her gaze to a little Toad's bed who looked like he was crying in his sleep. "I am worried about my brother being affected by the death of our parents a bit too much… He's been crying in his sleep for the last week, every night. And I'm worried if he will fit in with other Toads. We're orphans after all. I wonder if-"

"Oh you little mushroom, stop moaning! You'll get on with them, alright!"

Even though I consider my words work wonders, she just shrugged that off and gazed at the stars again. I could see tears coming out of her eyes, glowing and reflecting the starlight. I shook my head and then put my hand on her shoulder, which made her flinch and turn her head to me. Her tears fell, leaving a damp trail from her eyes to her neck. I smiled her.

"Y'know, my orphanage ain't going to be a good one if I have a kid cryin' the first day in! I heard that my stories make children smile and think of Star Hill and Rainbow Roads (in a good way!), so why don't I tell you a story?"

She hesitated.

"I insist! My personal favorite!"

She quickly glanced at the stars, before smiling and saying, "I suppose a little story time shouldn't hurt."

I smiled back, and started.

"Let the story commence."

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, not really long ago, was a Mushroom World. It was full of different kingdoms, islands and villages, but the most populated one, was the Mushroom Kingdom. It thrived well as you could think and its citizens were the happiest of the whole planet. It was ruled by fair Princess Peach Toadstool, whose hair was shiny as sun and eyes deep and merciful as sea's depths. It was said among kingdoms that she was the nicest of all rulers, and her smile could light up anybody's day. Alongside (and crushing on her!), was the brave Mario Mario, princess' and the kingdom's eternal protector. Even though he was just a plumber wearing blue and red overalls, he had a very courageous heart, able to trounce the enemy and rescue the Mushroomian magnificence no matter what cost. Also he had a brother in green, Luigi, who didn't really meddle in the kingdom's affairs and instead took interest in the rumored Sarasalandian beauty, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. He was said to be quite a coward, and one might wonder why he was the confident and fearless Mario's brother after all. But deep inside he was very intelligent and emotional, as opposed to Mario, who hid feelings well and his mind was centered on pasta and rescuing damsels in distress. Mario was chubby and short, while Luigi was tall and slim. Even thought the obvious differences hinted at an acquaintance, both brothers shared family love that couldn't be destroyed no matter what happened.<p>

Mario was the kingdom's prime weapon against a foe as evil as you could imagine. Darklands, a kingdom not far from them, was ruled by a vile king, Bowser Koopa. He attempted to kidnap Princess Peach many times, without any success. It was rumored he used his kids, the biggest armies ever heard of, even Topmen spaceships to abduct the WHOLE CASTLE! Even with his whole armada of monsters and other oddities, he couldn't get any closer to burying Mushroom Kingdom and its monarch in his dark and painfully eternal rule. All citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom feared him greatly and tried to stop every kidnapping, but he always flew off with the princess, only to have his ass ki-

_*cough*_

_Only to be defeated _by Mario hours later.

Both kingdoms were at a long and complicated conflict, and that would never stop, no matter what.

But one beautiful and peaceful summers' day, they were caused to meet. All four of them. In the wrong place, at the wrong time.

They are the heroes of our very story, the one that hinted at the termination of the very planet,- no, the _universe _we live in today!

Well, it all started with a small message…

And ended in ultimate chaos.

But let's start from the beginning, shall we? We certainly don't want to give the ending away at the start…

* * *

><p><strong>I will upload the second chapter soon ^_^<strong>


End file.
